PhoenixLover101 (Driver Page)/OCs
I have so many... and here's how they work! *''jazz hands*'' (When I pick surnames, it falls into one of four categories. One, where the OC is from or their parents' biggest worship area is, i.e. Arcadian, Cyprian, Ithaca. Two, another name for the OC's parents, i.e. Lucina, Cuchaviva, Mercurius. Three, a sort of play on what the OC's parents is god of or associated with, i.e. Hopebringer, Stormswan, Duelguardian, Fiammetta. Four, the OC's parents' actual surname or second name, i.e. Anuenue, Lu, Xuan, Wang. There are two generations to my OCs. Generation 1 are from when I figured out how to write somewhat okay ocs that generally are depressed/trauma survivors/ updated gen 2s. Generation 2 are the crappy ones whom I swear I will update one day, the one-dimensional kindhearts.) Royals *Agape Cyprian, daughter of Aphrodite (Greek Mythology) *Deene Hopebringer, son of Elpis (Greek Mythology) *Esmerelda Lucina, daughter of Eilethyia (Greek Mythology) *Farryn Ithaca, daughter of Odysseus (Greek Mythology) *Idylla Asgardian, daughter of Frigg (Norse Mythology) *Hilda Stormswan, daughter of Herfjoturr (Norse Mythology) *January Duelguardian, daughter of Janus (Roman Mythology) *Nazeli Astɫik, Daughter of Astghik (Armenian Mythology) *Rehema Dendera, daughter of Hathor (Egyptian Mythology) *Sandra Arcadian, daughter of Atalanta (Greek Mythology) Rebels *Arissana Lü, daughter of Lü Dongbin (Chinese Mythology) *Elpidios Onchestus, successor of Hippomenes (Greek Mythology) *Kadyn Trozenian Athenian, daughter of Theseus (Greek Mythology) *Legacya Piercer, daughter of Iapetus (Greek Mythology) *Smithava Craftsmanship, daughter of Philyra (Greek Mythology) *Vazzanal Craftsmanship, son of Philyra (Greek Mythology) Roybels *Evangeline Fortunatan, daughter of Tyche (Greek Mythology) *Kanani Ānuenue, daughter of Kaikamahine Ānuenue (Hawaiian Mythology) *Laqueesha Ragespirit, daughter of Lyssa (Greek Mythology) *Leora Watchman, daughter of Heimdall (Norse Mythology) *Rhiannon Shou, daughter of the Qilin'' (Chinese Mythology)'' *Ronna Victorybringer, daughter of Sigrdrifa (Norse Mythology) *Yalissa Liang, daughter of Yingt'ai'' (Chinese Mythology)'' Neutrals *Calix Ogygia, son of Calypso (Greek Mythology) *Clarisse Fiammetta, daughter of Vesta'' (Roman Mythology)'' *Raissa Xuan, daughter of Tang Seng'' (Chinese Mythology)'' Next Generation *Phylicia Fortunatan *Audrey Piercer *Ella Asgardian *Harsha Piercer-Asgardian *Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer *Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer *Thadea Arcadian *Castor Onchestus *Keshet Enfys Serpent - Shared with Moesings *Arcus Caihong Ānuenue - Shared with Moesings *Amitola Alshafa Serpent-Ānuenue - Shared with Moesings *Shangobunmi Thunor Iyansan - Shared with Moesings *Svanhyldi Titilayo Iyansan - Shared with Moesings Upcoming (the ones i have motivation for will come the soonest) *Ingrid Asgardian, Daughter of Odin **Loving, sweet, caring **Disabled **big curse and stuff **Prettiest eyes ever **likes stargazing, constellation and science **kinda brainiac **Mint, lilac, turquoise **mirrorblog: @theknowledgeprincess **she likes learning **will fault herself every morning ***tells herself to lose her sentimentality ***do things without assigning meaning to them ***just risk suffering the consequences of attachment **waves by luna shadows as her theme song *Magena Quilla, Daughter of Mama Quilla **Loves life **"its better to live than to survive" **trendsetter **wonderful actress **bubbly **weird ***that one person who walks in the rain just to hear the raindrops hit their umbrella ***pick things up with her feet to see if she can ***happily gets dirty if splashing in mud, otherwise sad ***sorta like maddie **'dancin' in the moonlight' type of person **runs a small fabric making and medicine making thing ***expert in plantology even if its not part of her destiny *Cato Yan, 閻死精, Son of King Yan/閻王 **smart but snobbish **bit like hermione or kreacher **but is an engineer **has an obsession with dumb ways to die **my first somewhat mean royal ***the rest are all nice ***but he'll tolerate rebels ***to an extent but speaks dirty of them as well **Lavender, cream, brown **crush on Raissa ***but after rejection, falls for arissana ***used to have a frenemy thing with ana **bit brutish like cato from hg *Ziazan Cuchaviva, genetic kiddo of Cuchavira (and Bochica), adoptive kiddo of Astghik and Vahagn **super complicated **first off, their name means rainbow **is genderfluid and yet has a female name **in the rainbows as a drummer and plays glockenspiel **musical and a loner by choice **is an alcoholic ***and somehow makes better music while drunk **complicated past breakdown: ***born from one-night stand, ***ashamed, bochica stole them from Cuchavira and abandoned them on a mountain in Armenia ***found and raised by Astghik and Vahagn ***originally treated well ***then basically their life turns into a '''VERY SLIGHTLY '''better situation then hp with the Dursleys ***then Cuchvira finds them and takes them back 'home' ***but she is trapped in a valley with no friends while Cuchvira ignores them like 90% of the time **Reckless and 'whatever' attitude **doesn't understand risks **suffers from depression **really good looking, bad boy style, with an undercut ***some people are in love with them from looks alone ***ideal portrayer, both voice and face-claim, would be Yvonne Strahovski ***has right half her head shaved, and the other half is layered, with pieces of blonde and rainbow hair **closest things to friends are tanith and yalissa **careless in that she has no care for anything **is broken and won't pick the pieces up **contemplates suicide everyday as they don't feel a need to live **just distracting herself with music and stuff **strange like that **is a neutral and doesn't care about her parents **situation is worse than some of the rebel mythos **her rainbows are dark as her soul is dark *Tanith Vulci, Daughter of Turan **cries to herself and gets teased **just wants to be loved **wants to live a hygge life and so is a Roybel ***as in like a small cottage ***with kids and a partner ***likes animals and stuff **will give you love advice and is a true romantic **desperate for her soulmate (she's bi and open 4 romance) **still brave, loyal, caring, helpful, and maternal **sorta like a princessy angel who's very emotionally unstable **could theorectically get anyone in school but won't as she believes in soulmates too much **after en she finds her soulmate **quite motherly and sweet **always effortlessly kawaii and adorable *Sophia-Aras Aryan, Daughter of Aramazd **based off a friend from my life but with other elements **sweet but always feels outshined by her bestie Zeli **kind and smart but feels dumb **low self esteem but kind heart **does take pride in her lyre and violin abilities **tanith's future gf *Oydisvan Runeswan, Daughter of Ölrún (and Egil) **chill and quiet and sad **kindhearted and helpful **alcohol maker for money **total wanna-be hedonist **Angel With A Shotgun is her jam **lives now and throws things she hates for later **doesn't truly know what happiness is ***very confused aboyt ***thinks it something godly, ecstasy-like ***enjoyed it before **likes to low-key brag as she thinks it may make her happy ***"Did you know I'm a princess?" ***"I'm a swan maiden!" ***"I already own my own business." **for some reason quite lucky **appreciates little things in life **swan valkyrie like hilda **special name ***oydis means goddess of good luck ***svan means swan **can't really fight with a weapon ***better with martial arts **but can incorparate runes into ale ***(Ölrún means 'ale-rune', so I take that as she makes ale and is good with runes) **just a quiet, slightly sad person who wants to be happy because of her misunderstanding of happiness who also likes good attention and takes pride in her status. *Eyvindur Runeswan, Son of Ölrún (and Egil) **video game kiddo **very emo and angsty **delves into danger for fun **expert with alcohol **ain't afraid to get down and dirty **looks like the 5 seconds of summer dudes in youngblood **good or at least somewhat humane intentions and very bad actions **great with architecture **bad boy charm **Dun wanna marry his sis **Rebel(lious) **Doesn't like or put up with orders **Says all thoughts, no filter **Gravity Falls' Uncle-Stan-esque Category:Subpages